Figuring out our feelings
by Moonlight29551
Summary: After Sam and Cassie's first kiss. Sam wants Cassie, but Cassie is still unsure. And a visit from Linda, Sam's ex-wife, complicates the matters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Sam and Cassie's first kiss. Sam wants Cassie, but Cassie is still unsure. And a visit from Linda, Sam's ex-wife, complicates the matters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I just got this thought and had to put pen to paper, or fingers to keyboard.. I really want to know what you think of the story.

So please read and review, I would love to hear your thoughts, both positive and constructive criticism :)

* * *

"Hi Sam," Cassie said as Sam walked through the door into the kitchen of Gray House.

"I'll never understand how you do that," he laughed. Cassie turned around and smiled at him. Sam walked over to her and hugged her, a little bit too long, but neither of them seemed to notice.

When they finally pulled apart, Cassie looked down at the floor not daring to meet his eyes. She knew that they could change her mind just by looking at her.

"I still don't think it's such a good idea," she told him, and then she finally dared to look him in the eyes.

"I know what you think, Cassie; that it's too complicated,"

"It is too complicated, Sam," she interrupted him.

"No, it's not," he smiled at her. He took her hands in his and continuoued. "I like you, and I think you like me too. We'll take it slow and just see where this goes."

"We can't, Sam. We also have to think about Nick and Grace. And Middleton. Think about it; if we break up, what is that going to do to our families and Middleton. One of us is going to have to move, and"

"Let me stop you right there, Cassie." He looked straight into her eyes. "That's not gonna happen. We won't break up."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it, we're perfect for each other."

"Have you ever been in a relationship where you haven't broken up?" she asked him slowly trying to convince him that it's not a good idea.

"Well, no, I haven't, but I know that we are different."

"And we might be, but there is no way of knowing for sure. What if we're not?"

Sam didn't say anything. Cassie was really starting to convince him, and he didn't like it, because he wanted to be with her.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I really am. But I don't think this is such a good idea, it's just too complicated."

"I.. I get it," Sam said and let go of Cassie's hands. He lifted the corner of his lip in an small smile in an attempt to let Cassie know that it would be ok, that he wasn't angry with her. He walked to the front door, and Cassie followed him. As he opened the door, Cassie stroke his arm and said "I'm sorry, Sam" once again. He looked back at her one last time before he walked out. "It's not your fault, I get it. I do." He smiled and started walking home.

Cassie looked at him walking home. She was about to close the door just as she saw a car pull up in Sam's driveway. A woman got out of the car and embraced Sam, and he hugged her back. _Who is that,_ Cassie thought to herself. She couldn't remember ever seeing this woman before. But Sam seemed to know her pretty well, like they had a real connection. They started talking and laughing as soon as they broke free from the embrace.

Cassie thought that she shouldn't dwell on it any longer, so she walked inside.

"It's really good to see you again, Sam," Linda said as they got inside the house.

"Yeah, you too, Linda," he smiled at her. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," she laughed.

"I agree," he said as he took her luggage inside to the guest room.

Nick got out of his room and walked over to hug his mom. "Hi mom," he said.

"Hey, Nicky." They all walked into the living room and sat down around the table.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of this surprise?" Sam asked.

"No particular reason other than that I wanted to see my two boys"

"That's good enough for us," Nick said smiling.

"But I don't want to intrude. Is there a place in Middleton where I can stay?"

"You can stay right here," Sam said. "That's no intrusion."

"Please, Sam. I don't want to inconvenience you. Isn't there anywhere in Middleton that has a room for me?"

"There is a bed and breakfast next door, but you're not an inconvenience, I promise"

"Then that is where I'll be. Maybe I'll just stay here for the night because it's so late, but I will go to the bed and breakfast tomorrow. What's it called?"

"It's called Gray House,"

"Ooh, spooky name, full of sorcery I assume."

Nick and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

Sam and Nick had school and work the next day, but they met with Linda at the Bistro for lunch. They sat there eating and talking about nothing and everything.

Then Cassie walked in for a cup of tea.

"Hi Cassie," Sam said.

"Hi there," she answered with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Cassie, this is Linda, Nick's mom. And Linda, this is Cassie, our neighbor, the owner of the bed and breakfast."

Linda got up and shook hands with Cassie.

"It's really nice to meet you," Cassie said.

"You too," Linda said as she sat down.

"You have a wonderful son," Cassie said and smiled at Nick.

"Yeah, he's not too bad," Linda laughed.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt you any longer," Cassie said.

"You're not interrupting at all, Cassie," Sam said and smiled at her.

"I should probably get back to my store. Martha is coming soon, and she really needs my help."

"Of course she does. Then she will be in good hands," Sam smiled reassuringly at Cassie.

"Cassie also owns her own store here in Middleton," Nick explained to his mom.

"That's amazing! What kind of store is it?" Linda asked.

"It's called _Bell, book and candle,_" Cassie said.

"It's a really fun store," Sam said. "It's got everything. If there is anything you need, just go there, and Cassie has it. Even if your head hurts, she's got something for that too," Sam smiled at Cassie.

"While Sam here only believes in western medicine, I have a lot of alternative treatments," Cassie said. "But I should get back now. Enjoy your lunch. It was great meeting you, Linda. Good bye," Cassie said with a smile.

"I'll see you later," Sam said.

"Yeah, sure," Cassie answered as she walked out.

_So that was his ex-wife,_ Cassie thought as she walked back to her store. _I really don't like seeing Sam with her. Linda is great, it's not that. It's just that I wish I was the one sitting next to him, having lunch. Am I jealous? No no no, I can't be. We were never really together at all, I can't be jealous. Besides, I don't get jealous, it's an ugly emotion. That would be like not trusting him to stay faithful to me. But then again, we're not together. And I am to blame for that, so there is no reason to feel like this. I ended things, not that there were anything there, but I ended it._

_And if there is even the slightest chance that they could get back together, I shouldn't stand in the way. Nick could have a normal family, with both his mother and his father under the same roof. I can't get in the way of that. But Sam has talked about Linda before, and the way he described it, it is over between them. They're still friends, they have Nick together, but nothing more romatically._

"Yohoo," Martha called out as Cassie entered the shop and was dragged out of her thought. _Enough of thinking about Sam. If there is something between us, it will come at it's own time. Now, back to work._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think in a review, and I will try to make an interesting second chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Here's chapter 2. Not much to say, hope you enjoy this one too.

Please read and review. As always; I want to know what you think of it. Your reviews are important to me:)

* * *

"Hello?" Linda asked as she walked through the door of Gray House.

"Hi," Cassie answered with a broad smile. "Welcome to Gray House."

"Thank you!" Linda said. "What a beautiful house!"

"With a magical history," Cassie replied.

"I can only imagine," Linda said as she took a good look around.

"Hi there," George said as he walked into the foyer.

"Hi," Linda replied.

"George, this is Linda, Nick's mother. Linda, this is George, he's my late husband's late wife's father," Cassie explained with a small laugh.

"Well, hello," Linda said.

"Welcome to Middleton, Linda. So, you're travelling from New York," George said to make conversation.

"Yes, I am. Middletonians really know everything around here," Linda acknowledged with a smile.

"Middleton is a small town where everyone know everyone. It is really great," George said.

"I can see that. It seems like Sam and Nick really likes it here. With all these amazing people everywhere."

"Yeah, I think they do," George said. "Let me take your bags up to your room," he offered to Linda, "and then I'll go out and mow the lawn," he said to Cassie.

"Thank you, George," Cassie said as she stroke his arm.

"No problem," he said and took Linda's bags.

"Thank you, George."

"Do you want some tea?" Cassie asked, "I was just about to make some, maybe you'd like to join me?"

"I'd love to, thanks, Cassie," Linda answered and followed Cassie into the kitchen. Cassie made some chamomile tea, and brought it on a tray into the living room. They both sat down and took a cup of tea.

"So, how do you like Middleton?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, I love it. I wouldn't move here, New York is my home, but I definitely get what Sam sees in this place. Both the people and the place is beautiful," Linda answered.

"Well, thank you," Cassie said with a grin and laughed. "Sam says that he likes the quiet life here in Middleton, but he also misses the rush of New York."

"Do you think he would ever consider move back?" Linda asked with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know, sorry, you're gonna have to ask Sam to get an answer to that question," Cassie answered with a sad smile. "Do you want him to move back?"

Linda didn't answer right away. She knew news travel fast here in Middleton, but she also felt like she could trust Cassie. Even though she'd only known her for a couple of hours. "Maybe.. I don't know.. I feel like there might be something between Sam and me."

"Oh," was all Cassie could muster up. She still had feelings for Sam, even though she was the one to turn him down. But hearing Linda talk about him like this; she felt jealous. She didn't want to feel like that, but she just couldn't control it. But if there was a chance for this family to reunite, she wouldn't want to stand in the way, even though it made her feel sick to the stomach that she couldn't have Sam.

"Cassie?" Linda asked. It looked like Cassie really zoned off, like she didn't feel well.

"Yeah, sorry," Cassie said quickly as she regained herself.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked with concern creeping into her eyes.

"Yeah, of course, I'm great," Cassie lied. "Well, if you feel this way, then maybe you should go out on a date with Sam and see if the spark is there."

"Thank you, Cassie, that's a really good idea!" Linda's face lit up instantly, just thinking that she and Sam could go back to being together. Cassie just smiled back, trying to hide the hurt she was really feeling.

Linda's face suddenly fell. "But what should we do? Where should we go?" she asked panicky.

"You could go to the Bistro and have a nice dinner. And make sure to get some yellow cake with chocolate frosting, Sam's favorite cake," Cassie suggested.

"Thanks, Cassie, you're a real life saver. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Anything I can do to help," she smiled. Trying to hold the tears back. She really wanted it to be herself and Sam she was planning a date to. Not Sam and his ex-wife. But she couldn't help herself, she always wanted to do what was best for others.

Linda went over to Sam's house to visit her to boys.

"Hi, Sam," she said as he greeted her at the door.

"Hi, Linda," he replied and welcomed her inside.

"So, I talked to Cassie," Linda started.

"Over tea, I guess?" Sam smiled.

"Well.. yeah, how did you know that?" she started, and then cut herself off, "of course, you all know everything around here," she laughed. "Anyway, uh, Cassie thought that maybe you and I could go out to dinner. And she suggested the Bistro. I don't know where that is, but I'm sure it's great."

"Oh, it's the best,"

"And then maybe we could get yellow cake with chocolate frosting."

"My favorite kind of cake! Yes, please!"

"Well, it was Cassie's idea. She is great! You're lucky to have such a nice neighbor."

"Yeah, I am," Sam replied. He smiled at Linda, but inside he felt hurt. He smiled because he really liked his neighbor, but he was hurt because she didn't feel the same way. _She is planning a date for me and my ex-wife for heavens sake, she doesn't feel anything for me anymore,_ Sam thought. _Maybe I should just go and have dinner with Linda then, if she is so over me. I need to try and put my feeling for Cassie behind me, if this is how she really feels._

"Well, then. Let's go to the Bistro." Sam said decisively.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far. And if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters. I already have it planned out, but I always want input:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like the story so far! Sorry that this chapter isn't that long, but I promise that the next one will be much jucier. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"Hey, Martha," Abigail said as she walked up to the counter at the Bistro.

"Oh, my. Hi there Abigail, you startled me," Martha replied with a hand to her chest in surprise.

"So how is the mayoring going?" Abigail asked as she sat down on a stool.

"Oh, this day has been very long. First I spilled my morning coffee, then I had this awful meeting, where" Martha started, but Abigail cut in.

"I wasn't actually interested in your day."

"Oh, well then, how is the flowering going, Abigail," she said with bitterness because she couldn't be the center of attention.

"It is going great, Martha," Abigail answered.

"Well, hello you two," Stephanie said.

"Oh, hello, Stephanie," Martha answered with her chipper tone, whereas Abigail chose the more toned down "hi".

"Have you seen who is here? Eating dinner? Together?" Stephanie asked the two.

"No, who is it?" Martha asked looking around enthusiastically.

"Where?" Abigail asked.

"They're sitting back there," Stephanie asked as she pointed to the back corner of the restaurant. And there sat Sam and Linda, having a nice dinner date.

"Noooooo," was all Abigail could say, although it was more than the speechless gasp from Martha.

"I know!" Stephanie said. "I thought there was something between Sam and Cassie, but here he is. With his ex-wife."

"But he and Cassie kissed a couple of weeks ago," Abigail said in disappointment.

"What?" Both Martha and Stephanie turned quickly to look at Abigail.

"Yeah, they were at Sam's lake house, and then they kissed. Cassie told me that she had feelings for him. I thought he did too."

"Then why is he here with Linda? I mean, sure, she's nice and all, but she is not Cassie!" Stephanie said.

"Cassie and Sam are perfect for each other!" Martha exclaimed.

"Ooh, but how do you think Cassie is taking it?" Stephanie asked. "Yeah, she's tough, and doesn't break from just anything. She probably won't do anything about it even though it's hard for her to see them together."

"Speaking of how she is taking it. Have any of you seen her today?" Abigail asked.

"Now that you mention it; I haven't seen her all day," Martha said.

"Me neither," Stephanie said. "And she usually comes in here every morning to buy a cup of tea."

"I'll go to her shop and see if she's there. She usually is this time of day," Abigail said and got up to leave for Bell, book and candle.

"Hi, Tara," she said as she walked into Cassie's shop.

"Hi, Abigail" Tara replied as she walked over to Abigail.

"Have you seen Cassie today?" Abigail asked, cutting right to the case with her Abigailness.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Is there something wrong?" Tara asked with concern in her eyes.

"Probably not. But we just saw Sam and Linda eating a romantic meal at the Bistro."

"But what about him and Cassie? I thought they were getting along pretty good."

"Oh, they were. They shared a kiss a couple of weeks ago," Abigail said to show Tara how well they were getting along.

"What? I'm not really surprised, more happy for them. Well, not anymore, if he is on a date with his ex-wife."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Abigail sighed. "But I gotta get back to the Bistro to tell Stephanie and Martha, good bye" Abigail said as she hurried out the door.

"Good bye, Abigail, I hope Cassie's okay," Tara said after her. "No wonder news travel fast around here," she said to herself.

"She's not at her shop," Abigail told Martha and Stephanie as soon as she got back to the Bistro, panting, with her hands on her hips bending over slightly.

"Did you run?" Martha asked her.

"Uh, maybe?" Abigail answered.

"You care," Martha said smirking.

Not wanting to be blamed for having feelings, Abigail replied "I had gossip, wouldn't you want me to run?"

"Well," Martha started, thinking. "Yeah, you're right."

"Bickering like this won't help," Stephanie cut in. "What should we do?"

"She's probably at Gray House, we could go check there?" Abigail proposed.

"Good idea, "Martha replied, picking up her purse at once.

"There is no rush here, so I don't see why I couldn't leave to help," Stephanie said, got her coat, and joined the others.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Again, sorry for a short chapter, the next one will be about Cassie fessing up with Stephanie, Martha and Abigail. Please leave a review to let me know what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for hanging in there. So sorry for the late update, I've had a lot on my plate, but it's finally here:D

Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Good book?" Stephanie asked.

"Hm?" Cassie said as she turned around and looked at them. "Oh, hi. Uh, I don't know" she said as she looked on the cover of the book to check what she was holding.

"Oh Cassie" Martha said with her most sympathetic voice. She walked over to sit next to Cassie on the couch. "How are you doing, Cassie?"

"I'm fine thanks, and how are you?" Cassie replied trying to sound normal.

"You don't have to pretend in front of us, Cassie. We know that you are hurting." Abigail took a seat on the other side of Cassie, and Stephanie sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"I'm fine, really." Cassie said.

"Cassie, stop." Stephanie said. "we know that you don't like seeing Sam and Linda together, we don't either."

"We want to see Sam with you!" Martha said. "Please talk to us about it."

"I don't want to burden you with this," Cassie said. "I just have to deal with it and get over it."

"It is no burden to us, _you_ are no burden to us at all. We want to help you! You don't have to go through this alone," Martha then hugged Cassie reassuringly, and Cassie hugged her back, knowing that she could let her guard down.

"Ooh, wait here, I'll be back," Abigail said as she ran off. A few minutes later she was back with wine and wine glasses. "I think the mood requested this," she said as she poured wine in all four glasses.

"So, what is going on?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I for sure thought that you and Sam would be together by now" Abigail said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well, uh, we were getting kind of close. But then I started thinking about what it could do to Nick and Grace and Middleton if it didn't go well."

"So you just ended it?" Martha asked.

"I told him that it's too complicated, and that I think it's not such a good idea."

"What!?" Abigail exclaimed. "_It's not such a good idea_. The two of you are perfect for each other!"

"That's what he said too," Cassie said, and Stephanie, Martha and Abigail couldn't help but let out an "Aww," at those words. Cassie couldn't help but smile at that.

"Then he left, and Linda showed up."

"Ooo," the others then said together, and Cassie laughed at them. "It sounds like you're watching a movie," she said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Martha said, "but you should tell him how you feel!"

"No, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"If there is even the slightest chance that Sam and Linda could get back together, and that the two of them and Nick could be a family again, I don't want to ruin that."

"But Cassie, don't you see?" Abigail said.

"See what?"

"That he wants you too!"

"He does not. There is a reason he is with Linda right now, and not me."

"Yeah, that's because you told him off," Abigail shot in.

"He still wants you. He just thinks that you don't want him, so he tries to move on." Martha said.

"Wait, how did you know that they are together right now if you've just been here?" Abigail questioned.

"I'm his neighbor, I see them together there all the time. I saw them leave together a couple of hours ago."

"That must hurt so much, Cassie!" Stephanie said with compassion in her eyes.

"Well, yes it does, but I don't care, it's for the best."

"No, it's not!" Martha shot in. "You two are meant for each other!" Then Martha started sobbing softly. She just felt so bad for Cassie, and the whole misunderstanding that lead to unhappiness on both sides, that it became too much to hold in.

"Oh Martha, don't cry," Cassie said, then Martha started crying more, and then Cassie started crying too. And before long all four of them were crying their eyes out. The situation was sad, but the alcohol probably gave them a little nudge over the edge to Emotional town.

They continued drinking and talking and crying for a long time. And then they heard a car outside. It was Sam, he and Linda were home from their date.

"Wow, they must love each other, they were out for a long time," Cassie said as she stumbled her way to the window to watch. Abigail, Stephanie and Martha followed suit and looked out the window to Sam's driveway.

"This was a lot of fun," Linda said as she got out of the car.

"Yes, it really was," Sam replied as he closed the door behind her being the gentleman that he always was.

"I've missed this, us, a lot," Linda said as she leaned forwards and planted a kiss right next to Sam's lips. Sam didn't respond. He was thinking about Cassie. He wondered where he went wrong. What drove her away. Things were going so well, and then she didn't want him at all anymore.

Linda started walking towards the house, and Sam took an extra second to look up at Cassie's house. Thinking about how much he missed her and wanted to hold her, wanted her to be the one to kiss him and tell him that she had a lot of fun on their date. But little did he know that four drunkenly emotional and elated women were standing in the window watching his sorrow and remorse.

Then he turned around with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging slightly and walked towards the house.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! There will be more:D I'll try to update sooner this time. Please review, I'd love to hear any and all feedback, and ideas and whatnot.


End file.
